


Sunrise (Won't Get Lost)

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4am, and Mizuki is bored and lonely and slightly drunk and decides that calling his boyfriend who's away in Germany for work is a good idea. Literally just shameless phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise (Won't Get Lost)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, I just wanted to write MizuNoi phonesex. I've never written phonesex before so hopefully this has turned out alright.

The dial tone felt like it was boring deep into Mizuki's eardrums.

This was a shit idea. This was a really, really fucking shitty idea. Such thoughts swirled around Mizuki's head as it reclined back against the pillows and comforters on his bed. His coil rang again. It was too late, if he went back now and simply hung up, Noiz would call right back. He swallowed thickly as his coil rung once more. 

There was a click. Noiz picked up.

'Mizuki?' Came the voice on the other end. Noiz sounded confused, the tone in his voice ringing with chimes of uncertainty and maybe even concern.  
'Yo,' The tattooist answered quietly. There was a silence between the two, and Mizuki swore he could literally feel his heart sink in his chest.  
'What the fuck is the time there?' Noiz asked in almost a snort. More confusion. Mizuki swallowed hard again. His fucking life had led him to this point, in which it was 4am and the redhead was bored and crippled with loneliness and the slight thrum of alcohol in his blood has led him to believe that it was a good idea to call his boyfriend in Germany.  
'4 in the morning,' Mizuki whispered in shame. This was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.  
'4am, and you're thinking of me?' The tattooist could tell that the bastard was smirking now, and sunk further into his thick embarrassment.  
'Y-yeah.' The bartender took a deep breath before continuing, 'Look, I'm sorry, I was drinking earlier, and-'  
'Yeah, yeah,' Noiz cut him off. A spike of contempt rose through Mizuki and he nearly bristled, but then Noiz added on an 'I just got home from work, you know'. There was a husky edge to the blonde's voice, detectable even through the crackle of data transmitted thousands of miles, something hidden and erotically implicit.

Wait. What?

'Are you suggesting something?' Mizuki wondered as he wriggled back into his pillows. He heard Noiz chuckle, low and throaty. _Oh._  
'Might as well start this in the typical way. So...What are you wearing, Mizuki?' The cocky blonde let his voice drop an octave and shit, Mizuki's breath hitched.  
'Couldn't we just...Video chat?' Mizuki protested weakly.  
'Nah, I want to do it this way.' When the tattooist didn't respond, Noiz repeated, 'So, what are you wearing, Mizuki?'

The low, rough drawl of Noiz's smug yet seductive tone let the first dribble of lust pool in Mizuki's hips. He took a moment to collect himself, before allowing a response to slip from between his lips.  
'Skinny jeans, a t-shirt,' He mumbled. Embarrassment heated his cheeks. Was he really doing this? _Really?_ 'I take it you're still in your work clothes, considering you just got back.'  
'Yeah, but that's not a very sexy way of putting it,' Noiz complained shortly.  
'Shut up. I've never-'  
'I bet your ass looks fucking sexy in those jeans, though.' _Oh._ Mizuki let out a short gasp of breath, not allowing himself time to be slightly pissed that he'd been cut off. His mouth ran before he could slap a filter on it.  
'Yeah? Bet you'd want to grab it.' Some part of Mizuki was surprised, but he simply decided to roll with it. The alcohol in his system had dampened his inhibitions and thickened the desire in his blood.  
'You know I would,' Noiz huskily whispered, 'I'd grab it hard and your pert little ass would fit so well in my palm. I'd squeeze it.'

Mizuki let a hand drift down to the crotch of his pants, palm motioning lightly over where his cock lay. Fuck it.  
'I'd have to kiss you, deep and hard as I rocked my hips back against your hands,' Mizuki said, voice dropping into a low, smoky register. The redhead found himself revelling in the sharp draw of breath on the other end of the line, and decided that perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea at all.  
'Mm, fuck, I love kissing you. You nip at my lips and in return I nip at your neck. I know you'd reprimand me later but shit, the way you moan and the way my marks look on your skin...' Noiz trailed off with a deep grunt.  
'I'd set myself in your lap and grind against your cock, filthy and slow.' Gone, Mizuki was gone. It had only just begun but Mizuki had found himself wound far, far too into this. Any inhibitions he may have had about this, the anxious quiver set in his mind on the subject, it was all gone.

'Fuck, it'd feel so good, the friction between our hips,' Noiz responded, voice thick and so fucking _rough_ , slightly broken with the sounds of harsh breaths. Mizuki made a choked sound in response, hand continuing to ghost over the half hard cock in his pants.  
'Tell me, Mizuki,' Noiz continued, 'What do you want me to do to you?' And Mizuki bit his lip.  
'To fuck me,' He uttered, swallowing thickly.  
'Not enough,' Noiz chuckled, and goddamn that was a laugh soaked in sex, 'I want the details.' Mizuki took a deep, shuddering breath before beginning to talk. Here went nothing.

'I want you...To...Touch me?' All confidence the tattooist had held earlier was gone. Noiz's shallow breaths on the other end of the line egged him on, and he made an effort to continue.  
'I want your hands on my body, running over my hips, up my sides, teasing at my nipples in that way that you always do,' Mizuki's voice faltered with a crack, his cheeks stained red with embarrassment. It was blurted out so quickly, and without a second thought. Fuck, he sounded so needy.  
'That desperate, Mizuki?'  
'Shut up.' The redhead grumbled quietly, shifting.  
'You'll have to gag me before I shut up. Would you like that? Me with my lips straining around a ball-gag?' Noiz's voice took on that cocky tone again, and Mizuki would have wanted to hit him had images of the blonde gagged with saliva drooling uncontrollably over plush reddened lips and down his chin not been dominating his thought process at that moment in time. His cock twitched and he let out a low groan.  
'Shit, Noiz. I need that.'  
'Maybe when I get back?'  
'For sure. I also want you blindfolded and tied to the bed.' Well shit, Mizuki had no idea he had those words inside him. Prior to this it was Noiz who tended to do the dirty talking, and he supposed that it had rubbed off on him or something along those lines. The blonde certainly seemed to appreciate it, the moan that he got in reply more than pleasing.

'You're going to have to live up to this. I don't know which I like better, the idea of you riding me or you topping,' Noiz murmured, voice growing more and more dangerous. Mizuki loved it when he spoke like this. There was something incredibly enthralling about hearing his partner speak in such an intimate, filthy manner.  
'I want to ride you,' Mizuki said thickly, voice hitching with his breath. His dick straining against his pants was almost starting to hurt, so he deftly undid the button on his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down enough to free his erection.  
'Are you touching yourself, Mizuki? To the sound of my voice and the thought of fucking me? Because that's sure as fuck what I'm doing.' There was a crackling sound as Noiz shifted, and then Mizuki could make out the slick wet sounds of the blonde's hand moving over his cock. At this he couldn't help but whine, his own hand folding over his member.  
'Yes,' He breathed, back arching. That word was uttered so breathily it almost didn't sound like Mizuki's voice at all.  
'I'd bury my cock so deep inside you, Mizuki. I love the way you whimper as each of my piercings pass into your hole. Do you like that, Mizuki? Does it feel good?' The rhetorics of Noiz's words were not lost on the older man, and he let out a cry as he pressed his fingertips up under the crown of his dick, just the way he liked. Just the way Noiz tended to do for him.  
'Noiz, yes,' He moaned, acutely aware of Noiz's panting and the way his own hips bucked. 

'I love the way you moan. So free and unrestrained, like the slut that you are.' Mizuki let out a low, long moan, driving his fingers into the slit on the head of his dick. 'Noiz' was the only thing distinguishable in the whimpered string of aimless syllables that fell from his bitten lips, and it made said blonde smirk.  
'Yes, just like that,' Noiz whispered. He didn't speak for a minute, only quietly grunting and moaning as he pleasured himself.  
'Noiz,' Mizuki started, voice dripping with unhidden lust, 'c-can you...Describe what you're doing?' Despite trailing off with a moan midway, Mizuki's words came out surprisingly clear, and he felt almost oddly proud of this achievement. His reward to himself was to slip his pants and boxers further down his thighs, one hand finding it's way between his legs and fondling his sac. 

'I don't see why not,' Noiz sighed, and then there was the telltale crackling as he shifted again.  
'Come on,' Mizuki pressed, teasing a fingertip along the vein on the underside of his dick before gripping it in a fist again. Noiz chuckled.  
'I'm touching myself just as you would. The way you trace your nails along my flesh, before tugging on each of my piercings... It feels so fucking good,' Noiz murmured lowly, earning a moan of his name and a harsh buck of Mizuki's hips, 'I start at the bottom, and work my way up, and tweaking the top one just-' He broke off, crying out harshly. That fucking _gorgeous_ sound lit a fire deep inside Mizuki's soul, prompting him to move his hand faster, faster, his other hand massaging rougher at his balls.  
'Fucking shit, Noiz,' He groaned almost pathetically, his loins burning with desperate lust.  
'You're so needy, Mizuki,' Came the moaned response, the blonde's breath clipped and raw. Plateau was setting in fast for Mizuki, and the whimpers dribbling from his lips indicated this perfectly to Noiz.

'Are you close?' Noiz teased, even through the ragged state of his voice. The blonde was aware of his own impending climax and honestly knew that Mizuki moaning like that combined with the scrape of his nails, alongside the fact that he hadn't gotten off with Mizuki in almost a week, meant there was no way he was going to be capable of holding himself back.  
'Yes, Noiz, fuck, yes, c-close,' Mizuki garbled, raising the hand from his balls to the head of his drooling cock, poking at the beads of precome on the crevice. His cries met a crescendo, arching much like his back did.  
'Come for me, Mizuki, come on, I have to hear you come,' Noiz choked out, the pit of his belly tight with the impending orgasm. 

It took only a little more for Mizuki to come with a loud and unrestrained moan as he dug his fingers one last time into the thick ridge around the head of his cock, his other hand fisted tightly into the sheets as his body undulated. _Fuck_ , Mizuki's voice was so undeniably hot, and Noiz very quickly felt himself pulled into the crashing wave of his own orgasm. Come soaked the inside of Noiz's fist, some soiling his work pants, though he didn't notice this at first. Both settled for a while, simply panting in tandem.

Mizuki was the first to speak.  
'Fuck, I got come all over my shirt.'  
'That's nice. I got mine all over my work pants.'  
'What is this, the come-spoiled-clothing olympics? This is my favourite fucking shirt.' Noiz couldn't hold in a breathless laugh at his boyfriends comment, and he heard the redhead huff before speaking again.  
'Just be home soon, okay?' Mizuki added on, voice warm with that word. Home. Home, here in Midorijima. Home, a place neither were native to yet undeniably attached to. Even if Noiz had to leave for Germany on work trips because he couldn't do everything from _home_.  
'I will.'

And that promise, a thousand miles away, was all Mizuki wanted to hear right now, at 4 o'clock in the morning of a so far sleepless night.


End file.
